


(Not So) Lost at Sea

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	(Not So) Lost at Sea

"'Take a tropical cruise during the cold winter', he said." Draco scowled at Harry. "'It'll be fun', he said." 

"Don't look at me." Harry held up his hands in surrender. "I never claimed I could navigate a boat." 

"You set this up, didn't you?" Draco said accusingly. 

They both turned and looked at Severus. He was lying on the warm white sand stripped down to his boxers and a simple t-shirt, his black robes folded beneath his head.

Without a care in the world.

He opened his eyes and smirked at both of them. "We'll find our way home. Eventually."


End file.
